Red
by Katsumi Amaya
Summary: Sequel to Hate Him, Love Him. Ritsuka and Nezumi find Seimei and Soubi, but as everything they know comes crashing down, and with betrayals that tear Ritsuka apart, can he find that one who truly loves him?
1. Chapter 1

*has Seimei on a leash*

Me: Now, Seimei, these nice people have decided that instead of doing something productive they are going to read my fanfiction! What do we say to the nice people?

Seimei: *pissed* Thank you for coming, and keeping up with the story. I can't beleive it was one just going to be a one-shot. CAN I GO NOW?

Me: *whaps him on the head* NO! ... :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was running.

To where, I didn't know. All I knew was that I had to find him.

Him.

_Ritsuka!_

The name shot through my mind like an arrow to its target. 'Nezumi.' I think.

The brown-haired boy rounded the corner, running like I was. He stops and hunches over, hand on his knees, desperatly trying to catch his breath.

"We're almost there." He assures me breathlessly.

I can see the thin, red thread that intertwines both of us. I watch it as is winds it's way around my torso, through the air, and back around the boy in front of my.

Forever bound to each other.

My head hurts. My heart hurts.

I miss him.

We push open the last set of doors and what I see pulls the breath from my lungs like someone snatched it away.

Seimei. Alive. Him. Soubi. Blood.

Blood.

Too much blood!

I'm suddenly dizzy. The smell is pungent and makes me nausious. Soubi, on his knees, quivers like a dog.

Seimei catches my eye. "Ritsuka."

My thoughts, once moving slugishly, quicken their pace just in time for me to pass out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: ...Well at least we're getting somewhere. It's all I can do after my laptop figgin DIED! No seriously, it's DEAD. Gone along with all my fanfics saved on it.

Seimei: Review and make her feel better? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly, agaist the blinding sun, I opened my eyes. My head hurt, but it wasn't too bad. I tried to sit up, only to find myself in a compromising position.

I was, quite literally, sitting in Nezumi's lap. He had his arms wrapped around my waist, and my head had been on his shoulder. "Ritsuka, thank goodness you're alright." He whispered, pushing my hair out of my eyes. He smiled softly and I couldn't help it. I felt safe.

Then I remembered what had happend and pulled away. "Seimei and..." I couldn't speak his name. I looked at Nezumi. "What happened?" I asked angrily.

We were outside, obviously, sitting on the same park bench we had sat on days before. When we first recieved the news that Soubi had run away. The memory still made my heart hurt.

Nezumi eyebrows scrunched together, creating creases on his forehead. "Ritsuka, you passed out. I had to get out of there and make sure you were safe!"

Angrily, I stood up and took a step back. Every feeling of safety I had the previous moment had vanished, leaving only whispered doubts and and quick panic that threatened to overwhelm me.

"No! Nezumi, how could you?" I shouted. "We had finally found them and you _ran away_?" I took a breath. "Next time, you don't run away!"

**"Is that an order?"**

The words, still in his voice, whispered in my mind. I felt sick.

**"Get out!" I scream.**

**"Is that an order?"**

**"Welcome home, Ritsuka."**

"**Sorry to interrupt, but Ritsuka in my Sacrifice now, Soubi-san."**

**The heart-breaking words written in flawless scripture: Loveless**

**Loveless**

**Ritsuka**

**Loveless**

**Forever**

"No." The words snapped me out of my aching thoughts.

I stared at him. "Excuse me?" I asked.

Nezumi glares. "No." He repeated.

"That was an order!" I yell. I'm breating hard, and I'm suddenly furious. At who, I don't know.

Nezumi stands as well and takes a angry step forward. "No, Ritsuka! You were in danger, and it's my job to protect you!" He stops and takes a breath. His angry face disappears, replaced with one of sadness. "I'm sorry Ritsuka. I..." He trails off. "I was just so worried. If I ever lost you, I don't..." All anger is gone. All the changing emotions make me dizzy.

He stops, this time I can tell something's wrong. "Ritsuka, run!" he yells, but it's too late. I turn and see Seimei standing there, long black hair just like mine shifting in the slight wind.

"I so glad we finally found you." He says smoothly. His voice is like honey, but there's something sinister behind it. I'm terrified, and I feel guilty for feeling so instantly. But then I remember what he did to mother, and all the guilt is gone.

"We challenge yout to a battle of wordspell." A voice says.

Nezumi steps forward in front of me. "We accept."

Something passed through the air, and suddenly all the wind died. The swings stopped creaking on their rusty chains, and the merry-go-round halts.

We're alone.

Slowly, I raise my eyes to the man beside my brother. His face shows detirmination, but it's hollow. His eyes, usually so full of emotion, are dead. There is nothing behind them anymore.

I feel even sicker.

"Kill them."

"Understood."

And suddenly I couldn't breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**"Air, tighten around them like a blanket." **Soubi's voice was loud and commanding. He had never raised his voice to me, or anyone else. Until now. There was bitterness in his voice, anger and frustration. And sadness. Too much sadness. **"All oxygen is gone, taken away, used up. The air is tight, hot, pressing down, suffocating."**

Nezumi growled. _"Air, lighter than anything, cannot be held down. Oxygen cannot be taken away, your spell is useless, it has no effect." _It was a bit easier to get air into my lungs, but when I reached for my throat I found the confining choker and chain attached. The metal links made no sound as I moved, and my eyes followed the trail that led into Soubi's hands. I remembered when he once kissed me by pulling me closer with the chain. My heart hurt too much, and my thoughts wouldn't slow.

Soubi's expression darkened. "Fighter, I'm getting bored. I told you to kill them, did I not?" Seimei's voice was airy and light on the surface, but the way he looked at Soubi with hate made me want to scream. No one treated Soubi that way!

"Nezumi!" I said. His eyes were instantly on mine. "Don't hurt Soubi. Get Seimei." Doubt flickered across Nezumi's face, and I spoke again before he could reply. "That's an order!"

The brown-haired boy turned back to the pair in front of us. "But Ritsuka-chan!" Seimei crowed. "You wouldn't hurt your dear older brother, would you?" He reached over and took the chain connected to the choker around my throat and yanked me forward. Suddenly we were inches apart, and his lips were almost touching mine. "You love your dear Nii-san, don't you Ritsuka?" (Chu Chu Banto's fault not mine!)

"Don't touch him!" Nezumi screamed. He pulled me back to his side and stood in front of me. My heart was beating too fast, my thoughts were racing, everything needed to slow down so I could think, so I could rest... "Ritsuka doesn't love you!" Nezumi was furious.

Seimei's eyes darkened. "Don't kid yourself, child. Soubi is mine, and Ritsuka is mine. If I wanted it to be so, you would me mine as well." Seimei stopped for a moment and looked at my fighter. "Perhaps I will make you mine...if you are worthy. But first, you must survive. Soubi, KILL THEM."

**"Shackle our enemies." **Soubi's voice rang out. **"They cannot move or breath. Complete restriction, restraint, you are bound." **Shackles with chains appeared around my wrists and ankles. A blindfold materialized in front of my eyes, and the world was plunged into darkness. My mouth was gagged, and then I couldn't breath. The only think I had left was sound.

Nezumi countered. _"There is no restraint, we are free. We have the wings of birds, we ride on the currents of the air. Go air, attack!" _A sudden gust of wind slammed into Seimei and Soubi, throwing them back several yards. The blindfold had dissappeared.

The two were back on their feet in seconds. Seimei was in rage. "Soubi, you are the best fighter, better than this child! If you don't kill them now, there will be punishment!" He yelled. "More severe than yesterday."

Soubi showed his first sign of emotion then. Fear. His hands shook slightly. I wanted to take his hand and tell him that everything was going to be alright. But I couldn't. My heart hurt so much. Tears formed in my eyes but I fought them back. Now was not the time for tears.

**"There is no escape, there is no point in resisting. You are beaten, tied down, and weak. We have won." **The blindfold was back, and as an added bonus I could no longer hear.

Nezumi and I had lost.


	4. Chapter 4

"See? I told you you could not win. Fighter, release them." Semei crowed with pride. Of course, they're wasn't a scratch on him

With a wave of his hand, Soubi set me free. The shackles were suddenly gone, and I gasped as air suddenly entered my lungs. After a few deep gulps of air, I was able to catch my breath. I couldn't bring myself to raise my eyes to the two men in front of me. All I could do was stare at the dirt.

Nezumi was, of course, furious. "So what now, Seimei? Are you going to kill us? Capture us, torture us?" He yelled. He was once again in front of me, blocking any clear path that Seimei might have to me.

"While these are all very good ideas, I have something much better in store for you. Fighter, knock them out."

Soubi nodded. "Yes, master." He pointed at Nezumi and me, palm up. "**Sleep**." And suddenly everything around me slowed, including my thoughts. Seimei and Soubi grew hazy in my vision, and my eyelids drooped. I fought to stay awake. I heard a whump from beside me. Nezumi had already collapsed. With a sigh, my knees buckled and I fell into that familiar black abyss.

--Loveless--

A/N: Oh gosh I'm so sorry for the wait and for the shortness! I'm not quite sure where to go with this story so most updates will be little things like this! However I promise I will finish it!

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

My head _hurt. _That was my first thought. I tried to open my eyes, but it was beyond me. I relaxed and again fell unconscious.

Nezumi wasn't next to me. Wherever I was, it was freezing cold, and his heat wasn't there. I was alone.

--Loveless--

I don't know how much time had passed. All I know is that the next time I awoke, I was able to open my eyes. When I looked around, my suspicion that Nezumi was not with me was confirmed. I was in some sort of cell, but instead of bars there was a single door, the same color as the peeling paint. The only thing that distinguished it was the outline,

There was no bed, and no toilet. I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs. My breath was visible. I shivered violently and my teeth chattered. Where was I? Somewhere in the academy? I couldn't recall anything after Soubi had made me black out. Without Nezumi by my side, I felt vulnerable.

_'Nezumi' _I called in my thoughts. _'Where are you?' _

There was no reply. I curled into a ball and wished someone was here with me._  
_


	6. Chapter 6

The door opened.

My head shot up and the first person I spotted was Nezumi.

The second was Seimei.

Soubi wasn't with them.

"Nezumi." I whispered gratefully. I struggled to my feet.

I don't know how long I had been waiting. It felt like several hours.

My Fighter embraced me. "Ritsuka." He said just as quietly. I wanted to cry. We were together again.

Seimei cleared his throat. "Nezumi, by my side." He said.

Nezumi instantly let go of my and backed up several steps to stand by Seimei. It was suddenly cold again.

I looked between them, confusion etched onto my face. "What's going on here?" I asked shakily.

Seimei looked smug. "Nezumi is mine now, Loveless." He didn't even call me by name.

I looked at Nezumi in disbelief. "Is... is this true?" I whispered.

Nezumi smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "You don't understand, Ritsuka. The power he has... it's an honor to fight for Beloved."

His eyes never met mine.

"You brainwashed him." I whispered, staring at Seimei. "You brainwashed my Fighter." I screamed.

Seimei never flinched. "_My _Fighter, Loveless." Seimei corrected.

He turned, and Nezumi followed. The door boomed shut and the sound echoed around the room.

I sank to the floor and sobbed.

First Soubi... now Nezumi.

I had no one.

_The red thread that used to intertwine Nezumi and I was gone._


	7. Chapter 7

I don't know how long I sat there, crying my eyes out. All I know is that, eventually, my tears ran dry and just sat there, staring at the wall.

'_Ritsuka' _Someone called my name.

"Nezumi?" I whispered. My throat felt raw, like I had been screaming for hours. Maybe I had been. I didn't know.

_'Ritsuka, it's me'_ The voice was so familiar to me, but I couldn't place it. My mind was moving at a sluggish pace, and I wanted nothing more to make the voice go away so I could wallow and wish for death.

_'Ritsuka, I'm coming.' _The voice said softly. _'I'll make sure you're safe'_ it promised.

I shook my head. I didn't want to voice to come and get me.

There were a few moments of silence, before I heard a tapping at the door. "Nezumi?" I asked again, my voice even quieter. I ended up coughing. A bit of blood came up, but I ignored it.

The door was forced open, and a torrent of light came in, silhouetting whoever stood in the doorway. The figure was too tall to be Nezumi.

I looked at my rescuer with bleary eyes. "Soubi." I wanted to shout, but it came out as another raw, desperate whisper.

Soubi leaned down and picked me up into his arms, like he did after our very first battle, against Breathless. I buried my head in his chest and curled up. "Soubi. Soubi. Soubi." I repeated his name over and over, even after my voice gave out and I just moved my mouth in the syllables.

We were moving, each step bringing me up, then down. Eventually I was lulled into some form of restless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_Because of Julieoop's review, I will be updating this story once a week, every Saturday. I will try to to this to the best of my ability. Now go thank Julieoop, this site needs more reviews like her._

My head was pounding. I could feel my heart beat, then the throb of pain a split second later. My throat felt raw and it was agony. I coughed hard and tasted blood.

"Ritsuka, wake up." Soubi's voice was smooth, and hearing it made everything better and worse and the same time.

I opened my eyes. For what felt like the longest time, I just looked up at his face, his hair, his glasses, his smile, and I don't I'll ever again feel the way I did at that point. It was every single emotion to every single extreme. I wanted to slap him and kiss him at the same time.

"Soubi." His name came with a hack of blood.

His eyes searched mine. "Should I take you to the hospital?" He asked quietly. His eyes were clouded with concern. I wanted to tell him I was okay, but I couldn't. So I just shook my head.

I looked around. It was dark out, and we seemed to be in the shady part of town. If we were even still in my town. I didn't have the energy to ask.

"We need to keep moving." Soubi said. I nodded. "Do you want me to carry you?" He asked. I shook my head.

We continued down the street, lite by flickering street lights and signs for clubs.

After a few steps, I reached up and grabbed his hand.

I looked at him. He was smiling. That alone made my head stop pounding, and I felt content.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun was slowly rising over the horizon. I couldn't feel my feet. My breathing was ragged, and I there was no thought in my head other than a constant drone. I picked up and put down each foot in mind-numbing, repetitive steps. It took everything I had in me to keep my eyes open.

"We should rest." Soubi said as he looked down at me. I didn't look up at him, only shook my head. "No." I shouldn't have spoken. That one word sent me into a violent coughing fit. By the time it subsided, my lungs were on fire and my throat was full of lava. I could taste blood.

Soubi ignored me. We were stopped in front of a soup kitchen. He led the way inside.

I don't know what happened next, or what was going on around me. I remember a warm meal being put before me. I ate a few bites, but eventually, I put my head down on the plastic table and just fell into a trance. I wasn't asleep, my eyes were open.

Soubi picked me up, and we were led to a back room with bunk beds. Soubi placed me gently on on of the empty bed, and I immediately fell asleep.

--Loveless--

When I finally opened my eyes, it was day outside. I could hear birds chirping. It took me a moment to remember where I was. I rolled over on the rough, firm mattress that was more of a cot than anything. I stood and I was instantly light-headed. As soon as the lights stopped popping in my eyes, I looked around. Soubi was no where in sight.

Hesitantly, I made my way out of the room with bunk beds and down a short hallway. I found myself in a large cafeteria- like room. People of all ages were sitting on plastic fold-out tables, eating, talking, and laughing. Still, I couldn't find Soubi.

"Oh, there you are, sweetie! Slept for quite a long time, didn'tcha?" A large woman with a cheerful smile made her way toward me. She seemed like the kind of woman you would see bouncing her grand kids on her knee in the park on a sunny day. "Three days, you were asleep back there! That gentleman you came in with, such lovely manners he has, stepped out for a cigarette. We don't allow smoking in here, jus' so you know! I imagine you must be hungry! We got a hot meal here jus' waitin' for ya!" She led me towards an empty seat at a table full of kids around my own age. "I'll be right back with your meal, sweetie!"

As soon as I sat down, the table fell silent. "Who're you?" One of them asked, a tone of superiority in his voice. I instantly hated him.

I said nothing.

"C'mon, kid! What's your name?" Another one asked. I stayed silent. I wasn't going to talk to anyone except Soubi.

The kids were starting to get angry.

"Tell us your name, punk!"

"What, think you're too cool to talk to us?"

"Look at those bandages on him, what a wimp!"

Before I knew it, I was dragged out of my seat and pushed to the floor. "Think you're so high and mighty, do you?" The superiority boy said. He pulled back his fist, aiming for my face.

A hand caught his wrist.

"Don't. Touch. Him." Soubi growled.

The kids scrambled back. I jumped up and ran to hide behind Soubi.

"Gonna go hide behind your big brother like a little pussy, huh?" The boy said loudly. We had caught the attention of the whole cafeteria.

Soubi took a step toward the boy. The boy instantly took a step back. Soubi glared.

"Now, now, pumpkins, what have I told you about fighting?" The large woman had come back with my meal. The children quickly returned to their seats, all of them claiming I had started it.

Soubi led me to a mostly-empty table in the corner of the cafeteria, near a large window. I scarfed down my meal, suddenly ravenous. "Did they hurt you?" Soubi asked, a note of anger still in his voice.

"No." I answered between bites. My throat didn't hurt as much, but talking still created a slight twinge of pain. "Was I really asleep for three days?"

Soubi chuckled. "I would have thought you were dead, if you weren't breathing." He said.

I smiled. My food was gone. "Are you full?" Soubi asked. I nodded.

"Good." He stood. "It's time to go."

I got up and followed him to the door. I tossed a look back over my shoulder. The large woman was behind the food counter, waving goodbye. After a split second, I waved back.

The door swung shut behind us.


	10. Chapter 10

I checked the time on my phone. 3:24. The battery was almost dead.

"Where are we going?" I looked up at Soubi, hoping he would give me a straight answer.

Soubi didn't look at me, didn't say anything. I sighed. So much for that.

We continued to walk. I was sure I had blisters on my feet by now. But I didn't complain. It wouldn't solve anything. We didn't have enough money for a cab. So I trudged on. We appeared to still be in my hometown, but I couldn't be sure. The busy streets gave way to a wood, and Soubi led me down a dirt path. Roots and rocks were just reaching to trip me. We had to slow considerably, because I took my time and watched my step.

I let out a yelp as Soubi picked me up bridal style. "Put me down, I can walk!" I said angrily.

Soubi still didn't look at me. "You're taking too long." He said roughly. I had never seen him like this. His caring expression from the Soup Kitchen was gone. I shrank back and didn't say anything more.

I'd say about another half-hour passed before my phone suddenly rang. I had pulled it out of my pocket and flipped it open before Soubi had the chance to stop me. "Hello?"

There was silence on the other end. "Hello?" I asked again. I hadn't recognized the number.

"... Ritsuka?" The voice was weak.

My eyes widened. "Nezumi!" I cried. Soubi reached for the phone, but I squirmed out of him arms and landed on my feet. He reached again, but I took several steps away. "Where are you? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I'm... hurt. Really bad. There's... blood. Everywhere. He hurt... me. Seimei. He was m...ad that... Soubi took you away. He punished me. Said it was my f-fault." He shuddered. I could hear the tears in his voice. "I'm scared." He whispered. "Ritsuka, help me." He begged.

I clutched the phone tight. "I'm coming, Nezumi. Do you know where you are?"

Suddering breath. "The School." Then the line went dead.

I looked sharply at Soubi. "Nezumi's hurt. We have to go to the School and save him."

Soubi nodded. "I know." A few more steps, and we rounded a curve. There stood the school. I hated to come back after such a short time, but it couldn't be helped. Nezumi needed my help.

As quietly as we could, we snuck in through a side entrance and started searching. After a few minutes, and after many doors being opened and closed, I swung open one door and found him.

"Nezumi!" I cried. He looked up at me. His eyes were glazed. He was covered in blood. The sight itself made we want to puke. I fell to my knees beside him. "Nezumi, speak to me, say something. Please be okay."

A hollow, unfeeling laughter was heard. I looked around wildly, before finally realizing the laugh was coming from Nezumi.

Nezumi rose to his feet with no effort. The cuts that had appeared on him closed, and the blood vanished. "Got you." He whispered. His eyes were staring into mine. He looked insane. He continued to laugh that horrible, lifeless laugh.

_'Soubi,' _I thought. _'Help me.'_


	11. Chapter 11

Soubi hated to be separated from Ritsuka, but he knew that Nezumi needed to be saved. According to Ritsuka, he had been brainwashed by Seimei. And so, like Ritsuka, Soubi opened door after door in search of the other Fighter, to no avail. It was searching the third hallway when Ritsuka's cries of help reached him mentally.

To say the least, Soubi was shocked. He looked down at his chest to find that thing, red tie weave itself around him and then away. As quickly as he could, Soubi followed the red line to the other side of the building.

When Soubi got there, what he found made his stomach drop. Nezumi towered over Ritsuka, who had pushed himself into a corner. Nezumi spoke into a cell phone, no doubt that Seimei was on the other end.

"I've got him, Beloved. He's here. He fell for it." As Nezumi snapped the phone shut, he spotted Soubi from the corner of his eye. "Come to play, Soubi?" His eyes widened when he saw the red tie that bridged Soubi and Ritsuka.

Nezumi's eyes darkened. "Ritsuka is MINE!" He launched himself at Soubi. It seemed he was looking for a fist fight. With no effort, Soubi took hold of Nezumi's wrists and twisted the boy around so that his hands were pinned to his lower back. "I am much stronger than you, Nezumi. You can't beat me in a fight."

Nezumi growled and tried to struggle out of Soubi's grasp. "Yes I can! I challenge you to a battle of wordspell!"

Soubi smirked. "I've beaten you before, Nezumi. What makes you think you can win this time?"

"This time, he's got me."

Soubi's back automatically stiffened.

"Release him."

Soubi pushed Nezumi away and took a step towards Ritsuka, away from him. "We accept. Systems, on."

A pulse went thought the room. Ritsuka and Soubi on one side, Nezumi and Seimei on the other. Ritsuka couldn't believe that it had come to this.

Quickly and quietly, Soubi began to upwrap the ever-present bind of bandages around his neck. Seimei smirked.

The bandages fluttered to the ground and whispered on the floor. Soubi kicked them away.

**"Shatter, destroy. Rip apart, unravel." **Nezumi's voice rang out. He looked confident.

Soubi shook his head. **"Complete defense. Nothing can get through." **With a confident smile of his own, he tilted his head up and bared his throat.

Everyone in the room gasped at what they saw.

Soubi's throat was completely smooth, no scars to mare it. The carving of Beloved were gone.

"Ritsuka." Soubi kneeled down next to next to the boy. "Check my back. what does it say?" Soubi shrugged off his jacket and lifted his shirt over his head.

Ritsuka stood in awe of what he saw. Hesitantly, he reached up and traced the words between his shoulder blades with a single finger.

"Loveless." Ritsuka whispered.

Seimei's eyes were wide, crazed. "No! That's not possible! Soubi is my fighter, mine!"

Soubi shook his head. "You denounced me one too many time, Seimei." He said quietly.

Seimei growled low in his throat, like an angry dog on a too-short leash. "Nezumi, attack!"

Nezumi slashed his hand through the air. **"Wind, buffer them, force them back against the wall."**

Nothing happened.

Seimei looked down at his hand were the word Beloved was supposed to be. There was nothing there. His hand was clear of any markings.

"This can't be happening." He whispered. He turned to Nezumi and forced his shirt up. His back no longer bore the name of Loveless.

Soubi brushed his hair out of his eyes. **"The battle is over. You have lost." **Another pulse went through the room, and it was so.

Seimei sank to his knees. "What has happened? How did my name disappear?"

Soubi approached the man who used to be his Sacrifice. "You are no longer a Sacrifice. Nezumi is no longer a Fighter. You have lost your powers to battle with Wordspell."

Nezumi's eyes, once crazed and hollow, slowly returned to normal. "Ritsuka... what...?" He swayed dangerously on his feet. Soubi caught him before he fell.

"Ritsuka." Tears formed in Nezumi's eyes. "I'm so sorry... I never meant to hurt you."

The boy took Nezumi from Soubi's arms and held him close. "It's okay. It's not your fault. I forgive you." He shushed him quietly. After all, it was true. Seimei had only brainwashed him, but now that Seimei had lost his powers, Nezumi was no longer under his control. Unfortunatly, this also meant that Nezumi lost his powers as a Fighter, like Seimei had.

Seimei thrashed on the ground, anger on his face and fire in his eyes. "This can't happen to me! I'm powerful! I can control anything and anyone!" He looked up at Soubi and launched himself at the man, hands out to choke.

Having learned his lesson from Ritsuka's mother, Soubi easily dodged and quickly spun back around to kick Seimei in the back. He hit the ground, and his head, pretty hard. Ritsuka was sure he heard a crack.

Soubi gathered Nezumi in his arms and led Ritsuka out of the School.

"Does the mean...?" Ritsuka fell silent. Then Soubi heard in in his mind, _"I can talk to you telepathically?"_

_"Yes." _Soubi thought. _"Whenever one of us is in danger, the other will always know. No matter the distance."_

Ritsuka looked up at Soubi and smiled. "I'm so glad." he whispered._  
_


	12. Chapter 12

"Ritsuka!" Yuiko's rang out across the courtyard. "Good morning!" Yayoi and Nezumi trailed behind her.

Said boy looked up from his spot beside Soubi. "Hey, guys!" He raised his hand in greeting and grinned.

Soubi watched with a soft smile as Ritsuka ran to join his friends. He had changed so much since they had been connected.

_'Will you be here after school?' _Ritsuka's voice rang in Soubi's ears, even though the boy was already inside the building.

Soubi looked at the ground and couldn't help the wide grin that broke out over his face. _'Of course, Ritsuka. I'll be here. I love you.'_

There was a long moment of silence, and Soubi had already finished his cigarette and started heading to class before he got the faintest of replies.

_'I love you too... Soubi.'_

Soubi looked down at the thin, red line that wove around his chest and led back behind him, towards the school and Ritsuka. Soubi had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing out loud.

'You are far too cute, Ritsuka.' Soubi thought.

_'I heard that! I am not cute!'_

Soubi shook his hair out of his face and laughed.

Things would be better from here on out... everything had changed.

-Owari-

A/N: I. HATE. HOW. THIS. ENDED.

Please review and tell me, how would you have preferred this to end? Because I wanted to end this so bad but I had writers block and just ARG! If I get a better idea from a reviewer, I'll rewrite this. Did I leave any loose ends unsolved? Anything you're still wondering? Please let me know!


End file.
